


Los Amantes Del Círculo Polar

by KutziShiro



Series: El Viaje de Copperpot en MakoHaru [10]
Category: Free!
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Songfic, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KutziShiro/pseuds/KutziShiro
Summary: «Siento que el viejo cuento aquel no tenga el final que imaginé.»[Songfic. No incluye la letra de la canción durante la trama].





	Los Amantes Del Círculo Polar

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Los Amantes Del Círculo Polar.
> 
> Serie: El Viaje de Copperpot en MakoHaru.
> 
> Fandom: Free!
> 
> Personajes: Nanase Haruka y Tachibana Makoto. Menciones de Hazuki Nagisa y Kirishima Ikuya.
> 
> Género: Songfic. Drama.
> 
> Advertencias: Drama.
> 
> Resumen: «Siento que el viejo cuento aquel no tenga el final que imaginé.»
> 
> Longitud: 1972 palabras.
> 
> Estado: Terminado.
> 
> Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.
> 
> Antecedentes: Estaba un día tranquilamente oyendo música cuando sonaron en mi reproductor algunas canciones de La Oreja de Van Gogh y sentí una fuerte inspiración MakoHaru con ella, así que me propuse escribir un one-shot o drabble por cada una de las canciones del disco El Viaje de Copperpot, uno por mes, a ver como nos va.
> 
> Nota: Sorry not sorry.

Salió temprano del trabajo, compró un pastel pequeño y en casa se dio un rápido pero concienzudo baño, se arregló y se puso la colonia de las ocasiones especiales, esa que Makoto le había regalado y que decía que le encantaba como olía en su persona. Preparó la cena, puso a enfriar el vino y preparó la mesa con esmero. Y esperó.

Y esperó.

Tamborileaba el suelo con el pie, más le valía a Makoto que la cena no se arruinara por su retraso. Revisaba el celular una y otra vez, estuvo a punto de llamarle en varias ocasiones pero se contuvo.

Finalmente, luego de poco más de una hora de retraso, el timbre sonó y se levantó apresurándose a abrir.

—Lo siento Haru, había trabajo y no pude librarme —todas las quejas que Haruka pudiera tener murieron cuando vio su sonrisa enorme, sus ojos apenados y las flores en sus manos.

—No tenías que traer flores —se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

—Sabes que me gusta regalarte cosas —entró al lugar con familiaridad, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de cambiarse, iba con su traje de trabajo.

—Pero es tu cumpleaños.

—Y sé que harás que sea increíble —cerró la puerta y le dio un beso en los labios.

—Aún creo que hubiera sido mejor un restaruan… —su alegato fue callado con otro beso.

—Ya te he dicho que prefiero tu comida… —otra expresión apenada— de hecho debería disculparme por hacerte cocinar después del trabajo y esperar tanto.

—Está bien… quería verte… —no se habían visto en varias semanas, Makoto siempre estaba ocupado, pero era comprensible, cada semana tenía algún compromiso con su familia, Haruka entendía. Aun si en todos los años que llevaban juntos no había sido presentado.

Un beso más y pasaron a la mesa, Makoto sirvió el vino y charlaron un poco antes de que Haruka sirviera la cena, mientras comían hubo coqueteo y Makoto se las ingenió para tocar a Haruka en cada momento, más de lo que normalmente lo hacía. Sin embargo Haruka veía algo que no le gustaba del todo, esa expresión de disculpa con la que Makoto había llegado no parecía haberse ido del todo.

—Mmmmh, estás usando la colonia que te regalé… —comentó cuando logró enterrar su nariz en el cuello ajeno.

—Sé que te gusta que la use… —disfrutaba enormemente de tenerlo ahí.

—Creo que me conoces muy bien —le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello y se separó para tomarlo de la mano y hacer que se levantara de la silla.

—Te conozco mejor que nadie —tomó un pedazo de su pastel sin terminar y se lo ofreció a Makoto que lo comió gustoso, después de todo era su favorito.

—Creo que tienes razón en eso… —luego de saborear el pastel hizo que dejara el cubierto y lo arrastró a la habitación— y que mereces un premio por tan deliciosa cena de cumpleaños.

Makoto se levantó para tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo a la habitación pero Haruka se resistió, reteniéndolo.

—Antes quiero saber qué pasa —Makoto lo miró fingiendo demencia— puedo darme cuenta de que algo no está bien, Makoto ¿qué está mal?

Makoto suspiró, a veces lamentaba que pudieran leerse tan fácilmente.

Fue algo casual cuando estaban en la universidad, estudiaban carreras diferentes pero terminaron conociéndose por los amigos en común y tuvieron una afinidad poco común, se complementaron como nunca habían experimentado y empezaron a salir juntos poco antes de graduarse. A Haruka siempre le había costado hacer amigos, su personalidad que combinaba seriedad antisocial con excentricidad provocaban que la gente no lo tomara en serio pero a Makoto todo eso le fascinó, le gustaba que fuera diferente y se entretenía adivinándole los pensamientos.

Sin embargo pronto se enfrentaron al primer muro, o más bien, Haruka se enfrentó al primer muro cuando llevaban ya un tiempo saliendo y le preguntó a Makoto que cuando conocería a su familia, mientras que Haruka lo había presentado ya con sus padres y éstos aceptaban al joven novio de su hijo con cordialidad Makoto no daba señales de hacer lo mismo. Entonces empezaron los titubeos, Makoto habló mucho sobre la educación tradicional de sus padres, que ellos no entendían la homosexualidad, que ni siquiera sabían que su hijo mayor en realidad era gay y que fuera paciente por que por él sería valiente y les confesaría la verdad pero necesitaba tiempo.

Siguieron juntos a pesar de que el tiempo que pidió se alargó, Haruka se cansó en varias ocasiones de esperar y quiso terminar pero Makoto lo hacía caer una y otra vez, resistírsele le era imposible, aunque le dolía vivir una relación a escondidas el amor era superior y le hacía creer que valía la pena.

Pero ahora, viendo a los ojos a Makoto y como su expresión cambiaba a una pesarosa ya sin ningún disimulo sintió que las piernas le temblaban y deseó no haber preguntado pero al mismo tiempo no estaba dispuesto a quedarse sin una respuesta.

Makoto suspiró con pesadez y soltó la mano de Haruka para revolverse los cabellos.

—Lo siento Haru… —empezó y Haruka después agradecería haber estado sentado— hubiera preferido esperar hasta mañana pero…

Guardó silencio y éste se prolongó.

—¿Pero qué? —insistió Haruka con una firmeza que no creyó que pudiera transmitir.

Makoto volvió a suspirar con pesadez.

—Lo siento… —de verdad sonaba arrepentido— tú y yo… lo nuestro… ya no puedo seguir… —Haruka sintió que empezaba a faltarle el aire y se quedó sin habla, mientras Makoto ya no detuvo su perorata— pensé, de verdad pensé que iba a poder pero… las circunstancias son muy complicadas, lo que mis padres esperan de mi y esta doble vida me está desgastando…

—¿Tan siquiera lo intentaste? —interrumpió Haruka repentinamente y Makoto lo miró sin entender.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Tan siquiera peleaste por salvar lo nuestro? —sonaba inquisitivo, el dolor lo embargaba pero también la decepción. Makoto frunció el ceño.

—Sabes que sí…

—No, he creído lo que me has dicho, puras excusas pero en realidad no me consta nada —sus reclamos reflejaban el dolor que sentía y Makoto de verdad lamentaba lastimarlo así— y todavía te quejas de tu «doble vida» y olvidas todo lo que he sacrificado por ti… —se interrumpió por un sollozo, amargas lágrimas empezaban a resbalar por sus mejillas— me has tenido tantos años en la oscuridad, me has escondido como algo vergonzoso.

—Eso no es…

—¡Es verdad! —exclamó golpeando la mesa con tanta fuerza que una copa se volcó manchando el pulcro mantel con vino tinto. Haruka se puso de pie para darle la espalda tratando de contener sus sollozos, pero dolía tanto.

De algún modo Haruka siempre lo había sabido, que Makoto nunca daría el paso, pero había querido aferrarse a esa mínima esperanza que siempre le daba, con lo que siempre le convenció de no terminar.

No estaba dispuesto a escuchar excusas, ni una sola, si iba a terminar que lo hiciera y se fuera de una vez.

Makoto se acercó a su espalda y lo abrazó, Haruka pensó resistirse en un primer momento pero ese sería el último contacto que tendrían y sucumbió a él.

—De verdad lo siento… —susurró Makoto y esta vez no hubo ninguna interrupción— nunca quise causarte tanto dolor… —Haruka no iba a creerle pero también sufría y lo amaría toda la vida, el mismo tiempo que su cobardía le pesaría en el alma.

Luego de un rato se separó con suavidad y sus pasos se dirigieron a la puerta.

El llanto de Haruka se había controlado lo suficiente para poder hablar.

—No voy a esperarte otra vez… —le advirtió todavía dándole la espalda y Makoto se detuvo con la puerta abierta.

—No merezco que lo hagas… —salió por última vez de ese departamento y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

Cuando Haruka escuchó el «click» de la chapa gritó con todas sus fuerzas y cayó de rodillas, desbaratándose.

Los días que siguieron fueron un suplicio, las ganas de llorar lo embargaban en los momentos más inesperados, se manejaba en automático y de puro milagro no tuvo algún accidente por su distracción al cruzar las calles, ni problemas en el trabajo por los días en que no podía levantarse de la cama.

Normalmente era poco asiduo a las redes sociales pero ahora las repelía, manteniéndose alejado de cualquier cosa donde pudiera saber de Makoto, sus amigos estaban acostumbrados a sus ausencias pero cuando ni siquiera contestaba los mensajes telefónicos empezaron a preocuparse y a llamarlo y a visitarlo, sus amistades más cercanas sabían de su relación con Makoto y pudo abrirse a ellos sin tapujos.

Lo cierto era que Haruka no quiso rogarle a Makoto, no quiso pelear por lo que tenían, su relación ya estaba demasiado desgastada y él ya estaba cansado de esperar y sólo recibir decepciones. Nagisa lo felicitó por su determinación pero ésta le rompía el alma, una parte de él quería correr a buscar a Makoto y pedirle que regresaran, ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué le hacía resistir ese impulso.

Un día cuando salía del trabajo fue interceptado por Nagisa e Ikuya, que se lo llevaron a beber, al principio se negó pero luego del primer trago los demás resbalaron como mantequilla. Reclamó, lloró, rompió un par de vasos, Nagisa tuvo que confiscarle el celular, casi se pelea y amaneció en el piso del departamento de Ikuya, al lado del sillón (supuso que originalmente había sido puesto ahí pero rodó al suelo).

Después de eso las cosas transcurrieron un poco más fáciles, aunque cuando volvía a sentirse demasiado abrumado volvía a beber, era increíble como el alcohol podía ayudar a desahogarse, no se enorgullecía de emborracharse de ese modo pero era preferible a pasar otra noche dando vueltas en la cama siendo miserable, era preferible a los dolores de cabeza, a la tentación de llamarle, a las miles ideas en su cabeza sobre qué estaría haciendo Makoto, dónde y, sobre todo, con quién.

Cuando lo asignaron a otra ciudad la costumbre lo hizo dudó en aceptar pues en primer lugar la imagen de Makoto siempre se interponía, la idea de mudarse lejos de él nunca fue una opción pero ahora era diferente y sus amigos lo animaron a aceptar, a cambiar de aires, esa perspectiva eliminó todas dudas pero toda su determinación y el camino que ya había recorrido a la superación se tambalearon cuando empezó a preparar maletas y a guardar su vida en cajas y todos los detalles y objetos llenos de recuerdo que inundaban su vida fueron saliendo a la luz.

No fue fácil deshacerse de todo lo que se relacionaba con Makoto y que los años habían acumulado, sus mejores amigos acudieron a su rescate otra vez, Makoto no había reclamado que se le devolviera nada y Haruka no tenía intensión alguna en buscarlo para preguntarle así que Nagisa tuvo la idea de desechar todo, o algo así, la ropa y algunos peluches lo donaron a la caridad, Haruka decidió guardó algunos objetos de especial valor y un conjunto de cartas y fotografías fueron quemadas en la azotea del edificio, en eso no estaban tan seguros pero Nagisa insistió y al final Haruka se ganó una amonestación. Sorprendentemente cuando el administrador del edificio los encontró con una fogata y empezó a regañarlos Haruka empezó a reír, mucho a molestia del administrador, pero por primera vez en meses reía y sus amigos se le unieron, felices de verle soltarse con algo tan absurdo.

La vida iba sonriéndole poco a poco, poco a poco, poco a poco seguiría y tal vez lograría sacar a Makoto de su corazón, pero igualmente seguiría adelante, dedicándole pensamientos y algunas maldiciones.

Y la botella de colonia que tanto atesoró fue abandonada en el departamento cuando finalmente se marchó para siempre, dejándola como herencia para la primera persona que la encontrara.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
